The Girl With The Chocolate Brown Eyes
by sweetheartjessie
Summary: Daryl knew and dated Abby four years before the outbreak. For six months they thought eachother to be dead. What happens when the two are reunited after six months? Rated M for language.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own either Bones or The Walking Dead. I only own the character Abigail Booth and her storyline. This is a different story, one I've never done before so I ask you to please be kind with reviews. Abigail Booth is one of my roleplay characters. I've had this character for a good three to four years now and am very in tuned with her character. A lot of Abby's personality is based off my own.**

**This is just a rough and sketchy idea. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with it or not.**

**Bones/Walking Dead crossover. OC/Daryl Dixon pairing.**

* * *

><p>Abigail Booth was always a strong willed girl. She often asked a bit much of herself and pushed her body to the extreme but it all paid off in the end. Abby had grown up with her mother, hardly getting to see her father except for holidays and of course her birthday. When her parents got back together for a little bit, she had been ecstatic, thinking that things would be okay now. But she was wrong. When her mother found out she was pregnant, she dumped her father once more and pushed him away. Abby was devastated, hated her mother for hurting her and her father like that.<p>

When her little brother came into the world, Abby took over the responsibility of caring for him. She became angered with her mother who seemingly turned her back on Parker, as though he was nothing more than a battery operated doll that would shut up after a while. Abby took care of Parker; she fed him, changed him, and bathed him. In a way she was more of a mother than a sister to her own brother. Because of this, Parker easily became confused. When he started talking he called Abby mama. He did this until he was a little over a year old and learned that Abby was his sister, not his mother.

But that didn't stop anything. The two were close and the bond they shared was something no one could ruin. Not even Drew, her mother's abusive, alcoholic boyfriend. What her mother saw in Drew, Abby would never understand. Everything was alright at first, but that all changed quickly. Drew began to abuse Abby and Parker when her mother wasn't home. Abby always would take the worst of the abuse, always shielding Parker from Drew so he wouldn't get hurt. Things had lead from being beaten to being sexually assaulted. Abby had no control over anything and it made her sick and scared out of her mind.

One night things went too far. Abby had managed to call her father before she blacked out. When he got to the house he found Abby unconscious, bleeding and barely breathing on her bedroom floor. He took her and Parker and rushed to the hospital. Abby was in a coma for five weeks before she finally woke up. She was frightened at first and looked around frantically in search of Drew, only to be reassured by her father and her aunt that things were okay. Although it was painful to talk about, Abby told her father everything that had been happening over the last two and a half years. Drew had been arrested and charged with sexual assault of a minor, child abuse, child endangerment, and attempted murder.

* * *

><p>Life with Drew in jail had been a lot better for Abby and her brother. Their father had gotten full custody of them, so the two now lived with him at his apartment. Abby came out of her shell and began to open up and make new friends. She got a job at the local diner as a waitress, it was the first job she ever had. Drew never allowed Abby out of her house, claimed that she was <em>his <em>and that no one but him was allowed to have her. The night he had attacked her, Drew had made it rather clear that no one would ever want her. Not only was she damaged but she was used. Drew had gotten into her head, made her believe the worst of herself and causing her to withdrawal from the rest of humanity.

At the diner Abby slowly began to open up to people. She made friends with her co-workers and even began making friends with customers. Her favorite group was a bunch of guys roughly a good three to four years older than her. Abby would always be their waitress when they came in. If another waitress would try and help them they'd ask for Abby. And if she wasn't working they'd call her to join them for their meal. Even as she became friends with the group, she still kept her past a secret. She was glad the diner didn't make them wear uniforms that involved showing her legs. Abby's usual uniform consisted of a pair of black slacks, sneakers, and a polo shirt with the diner's name embroidered across the left side of her chest. Her nametag always pinned to the right side of her chest.

Tonight Abby was working as usual. She just finished bringing a young woman her meal when she heard the bell ring as someone came inside. Casting her chocolate brown eyes up from the tray in her hands, she spotted the group making their way inside and back to their normal table. Refilling the woman's coffee she then proceeded to make her way back to the booth where the guys sat.

"There she is" Ryan said with a smile as he looked at Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes and simply smiled as she looked between the guys. Her eyes fell onto one she didn't recognize which peeked her interest. Raising an eyebrow slightly she studied him, taking in everything about his appearance from the clothes he was wearing to his short dark brown hair all the way to his blue eyes.

"Hey Abs!" Jake's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned and looked at him with her usual smile.

"Don't yell J it's not good for business." She said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Jake said as he waved his hand with a smirk. "This is Daryl Dixon; he just started working at the garage. Daryl this is Abigail Booth. She's our favorite girl here." He finished the introduction.

"Quite now or I'm gonna get out my roll of duct tape and tape that mouth of yours shut." Abby said as she rested her hands on her hips and stared at Jake.

"The usual for us Abs." Kyle said and Abby didn't bother writing anything down on her pad of paper. She turned her chocolate brown eyes to Daryl, watching as his blue eyes scanned the menu.

"And what about you Daryl?" She asked, not sure what he wanted since he wasn't a regular. At least not as of yet.

"Bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke." He said after a moment of consideration. Abby nodded and took the menus.

"Drinks will be out shortly boys." She said as she made her way back to place the orders and get their drinks.

Abby returned a short time later with their drinks. She then disappeared again to check on the food, only to return a few moments later with the five plates of food. Abby then went about her job as she tried to focus on what she was doing. But she found herself during the night glancing over at Daryl. When the boys paid and left, she actually felt a little disappointed, not wanting them to go, especially Daryl, but she knew they had to.

* * *

><p>That night had only been the beginning of Abby and Daryl's relationship. Daryl started going to the diner every time he worked. He learned Abby's schedule and made sure to go when she was working. When it was a slow day and she wasn't busy taking orders they'd talk. Daryl always making Abby laugh. He enjoyed watching the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes as she laughed and the way her whole face lit up whenever she saw him walk through the door.<p>

Daryl had been the first person Abby told about her mother's boyfriend. The abuse she had gone through. She had cried as she told him and even degraded herself by agreeing with the things Drew said. Daryl had pulled her to him, his arms around her small frame as his chin rested on top of her head. He didn't like hearing how she was talking. Running his hand through her hair, he grasped at the dark brown strands before covering her mouth with his, silencing her cries and bad talking herself.

That had been their first kiss, and only one of many more. Abby had fallen in love with Daryl. She felt safe with him and like nothing could ever hurt her. Abby had met his brother Merle once but stayed away from him. She didn't like how he acted. It actually frightened her, made her think about what she went through. Daryl never made her go to his place since he lived with Merle. He understood her being uneasy around his brother and didn't hold it against her.

Everything for them seemed to be going perfect. Daryl never in his life thought that he'd ever find someone who'd love him like Abby did. She was perfect for him. Though he often felt she could do better than him, Abby was always quick to silence him on the subject and reassure him that he was the only man she wanted.

Daryl had been looking at engagement rings when the outbreak happened. By this time he and Abby had been together for four years. He knew that he never wanted to be away from her. He wanted her in his life. The last thing Daryl heard was Abby screaming from the other end of the phone and then silence.


	2. Reunited

_*4 years earlier*_

Abigail Booth ran a hand through her long brown hair. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the area before her. Her soft pink lips slight parted as she drew in several ragged breaths. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over the rim of her lower eyelids. She was trying to wrap her head around what she was taking place around her at this point. On the news they were talking about an outbreak. It didn't sound promising. The sound of glass breaking caused her chocolate brown eyes to snap open and look at the doors.

Chaos was all around her. Abby looked around before she dropped the tray full of food that she held in her hands. She ran back into the kitchen with some of her co-workers as they tried to hide from what was out there. All of them were quiet and still until Abby's phone began ringing. She knew it was Daryl by the ringtone and silently cursed herself for having left the volume on. Digging her phone from her pocket she fumbled with it as she pressed the call button and pressed it to her ear.

"Abby I'll pick you up at seven for dinner" Daryl said from the other end.

"Daryl I don't think that's such a good ide-" Abby stopped midsentence feeling blood splatter on her face. Gasping her chocolate brown eyes widened as she looked up, just in time to see Wendy, one of her co-workers and friends being bitten. Abby screamed as she dropped the phone onto the ground in her haste to get to her feet.

"Abby? Abby!" Daryl shouted but only heard silence in response. He didn't know what was taking place until he heard the news cutting in on the television set and the panic happening on the streets. In a hurry he tried calling Abby again but got no answer. Daryl thought the worst.

* * *

><p><em>*Present Day*<em>

Daryl never stopped thinking about Abby. The last six months had been hell, in more way than one. He still to this day had no idea what happened to the chocolate eyed girl he had fallen in love with. Daryl tried to keep her from his thoughts, but it was something that couldn't be done. Everything anymore reminded him of her. One thing didn't help, he still kept the ring he had bought that day. The ring he planned on proposing to her with.

With his crossbow over his shoulder, Daryl climbed out of his truck. He looked around as he took in their surroundings. Daryl, Rick and Shane had gone into the nearby town to scavenge for supplies. They were running low and desperately needed more.

The town was abandoned, no surprise there. There didn't appear to be a lot of walkers either, which was probably because of there not being any food in the town. They more than likely wandered off in search of some. Daryl had gone one way while Shane and Rick went another. Keeping his eyes open for any signs of walkers he made his way to one of the houses. Trying to open the door he found it wouldn't budge. It wasn't locked, the door knob turned. A look at the nearby window showed him it was boarded up. The question came to mind if someone was inside the house, a living person seeking shelter.

Searching for a way into the house, Daryl found an old cellar door. Trying it he found it both unlocked and unboarded. Opening it he made his way inside, holding his crossbow, ready to fire if need be. Finding his way through the darkness he soon found the stairs leading up to the next floor. The door opened with ease and Daryl slipped into the house. It was dim, even with the few streaks of sunlight coming in through the blankets covering the windows.

Slowly and cautiously he moved around, looking around the house. When he came to what he figured used to be a living room at one point, he stopped. Lowering his crossbow he stared at the figured on the mattress, wrapped in sheets.

"Hey" He said, kicking at the mattress lightly. The figure stirred and gave a whine in protest before snuggling back into the blankets and continued to sleep.

"Wake the hell up" He said a little louder and more sternly, once again kicking the mattress only this time with more force. The figure jumped startled and scrambled to get out from under the sheets.

"What's the big idea?" Abby mumbled grumpily as she sat up. Her brown hair was a tangled mess and all over the place. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as she squinted, looking around before at the figure.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging in here and waking me up?" She snapped, her chocolate brown eyes opening fully to look at him. The anger on her face suddenly went away as she looked over the person in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Was she seeing things? Abby rubbed at her eyes and blinked a few times and looked at him once more.

"Daryl?" She questioned a little unsure. Had he survived?

* * *

><p>Daryl stood starring down into those familiar chocolate brown eyes. Those same eyes he loved and couldn't get out of his mind. The same ones he missed seeing the first thing in the morning when he woke up, and the last he saw at night before he fell asleep. His blue eyes took in Abby's figure slowly. She looked the same, maybe a little skinnier but nothing drastic. He remembered all the times she fought to keep her hair neat when she slept and always fixing it the moment she woke up, despite him constantly saying how much he loved her hair when it was a mess. He thought it made her look even more adorable and sexy than she already was to begin with. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he slowly lowered his crossbow, letting it hang from his shoulder once more.<p>

"Abby…I thought you died" He finally managed to get out as he slowly moved over to her.

Abby got up in a heartbeat, her chocolate brown eyes filling with tears as she stepped off the mattress and closed the gap between her and Daryl. Her one arm slid around him as her hand clutched at the back of his shirt, her other hand clutching at the front as she closed her eyes and hid her face against his chest. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she allowed herself to break down and cry.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She managed to say between sobs. Abby had thought she was alone in the world. She had lost her family and friends and as far as she had known, Daryl too. It was a relief to know that he was alive.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her small frame as he rubbed her back with one hand, the other moving up to tangle in her hair. He hated seeing her cry, and now wasn't an exception. Daryl kissed the top of her head as he tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Abby, take it easy. I'm here now, that's all that matters." He said, kissing the top of her head again as he continued to rub her back.

Slowly Abby began to calm down, but she never moved from her spot against Daryl's chest. For once in the last six months she felt safe again and she wasn't about to pass that up. She relaxed a little more as Daryl just continued to hold her close to him. She sighed as she opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked around. Slowly she picked her head up and looked up at him.

"I missed you" She said as she stared into his blue eyes with her brown ones.

Daryl couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face. He hadn't smiled since the last time he saw Abby six months ago. All this time he had thought she was dead. He was glad that he had been wrong and she was still very much indeed alive. "I missed you too" He said, kissing her forehead as he rubbed her lower back a little.

"Come on let's get out of here before any walkers show up." He said, knowing that Rick and Shane would be heading back to their meeting point soon.

Abby grabbed her red button up flannel shirt and pulled it on over her black tank top, leaving it unbuttoned. She then pulled on her boots and laced them up before grabbing her tattered and dirty backpack. Abby moved into the kitchen, grabbing the supplies she had and throwing them into bags before moving back to Daryl's side.

Daryl had found the hammer Abby used and was taking the boards off the door so they wouldn't have to go back down through the basement. Once they were off he opened the door, waiting for Abby to step outside before following her out.

"Stay close to me, don't leave my side." Daryl said, looking at her as she nodded and shifted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. Holding his crossbow, Daryl lead the way back towards his truck and the meeting point. They had come across one walker which he shot in the head with one of his arrows. After retrieving it they kept on walking, soon making it to his truck. Shane and Rick already stood waiting to head back to camp.

"About time Dixon" Shane said annoyed. He then smiled as his eyes came to rest on Abby as he looked her up and down.

Seeing this Abby made a face as she pressed close to Daryl's side who wrapped an arm around her and glared dangerously at Shane. "She's mine" He stated before moving to his truck. Daryl opened the passenger door for Abby, helping her get the bags in. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before closing the door. He walked around to the driver side and slid in, starting his truck and drove off, heading back towards camp with Abby at his side.


	3. Getting Back Together

**Chapter 3-Getting Back Together**

* * *

><p>The drive back was passed mostly in a comfortable silence. Abby shifted in the passenger seat before finally sliding over to Daryl's side. Her small arms wrapped around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Daryl took his right hand off the steering wheel to wrap his arm around Abby, pulling her into his side even more. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't missed this. The simplest touches and the comfortable silence. Neither once of them needed to talk, they both knew what was on the other's mind, knew how the other felt and what they wanted to say. It was a few moments before Abby finally broke the silence.<p>

"I tried to find you after I escaped the diner. I couldn't even find Merle to ask him if you were alright. I really thought I'd lost you forever." She whispered, although it was clear as day in the quiet truck.

"I'm sorry Abby. After hearing the scream on the phone, I thought the worst. I thought you were dead." He said, lightly tracing his fingers along her side. Daryl smirked feeling her wiggle around and grab at his hand.

"Daryl stop that tickles." She protested, grabbing at his hand in an effort to stop him.

Daryl laughed softly and shook his head. "You're lucky I'm driving." He said, glancing at her before back at the road. "Just you wait till we get back to camp Booth."

Abby smiled as she looked up at him before back to the road, watching where they were going. "Can't wait Dixon." She said as she smiled before closing her eyes and relaxed.

Daryl drove the rest of the way to camp in silence. The only sound to be heard was Abby's soft breathing as she slept. She always was an easy one to fall asleep. He remembered countless times they'd go driving in his truck and she'd fall asleep beside him like she was now.

* * *

><p>Pulling into camp, Daryl parked his truck and shut it off. Looking down at Abby he watched as she didn't budge, still sleeping as though she hadn't slept in days. If he let her, Daryl knew that Abby would sleep the rest of the day and night. Not even an empty stomach would wake her up.<p>

"Abby come on, time for you to get up." He said as he kissed the top of her head, his fingers tracing up and down her arm lightly. Daryl smirked and shook his head feeling her try and shrug his hand off as she curled up into his side more.

Daryl moved his hand from her arm till it came to rest on "her side. He then began to trace his fingers along her side lightly. He watched her as she tried to hide her face in his shoulder as she began squirming. "Time to get up Abby, we're at camp. We need to get out of the truck. Get your lazy ass up." He said.

Abby smirked a little against his shoulder. "You like my lazy ass." She said as she slowly picked her head up and looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "And what if I don't feel like moving?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him and holding on.

Daryl looked at her for a moment before he shook his head. "Then I guess I have no choice but to carry you." He said before opening the door. Getting out he grabbed Abby's sides and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder before closing the door. He ignored the others in camp as he made his way to his tent which wasn't far from where his truck was parked.

Abby laughed as she looked around, her arms around Daryl's waist so she wouldn't fall. She smirked and let go as she slid her hands onto his back pockets. "Daryl your ass is in my face" She said, trying to get him to put her down as she wiggled on his shoulder a little.

"Oh yeah? Well your ass is in my face so we're even." He said as he smirked before smacking her ass, making Abby jump a little on his shoulder.

"Hey! Be gentle that's the only ass I got." She said, looking around as best she could.

Daryl smirked as he smacked her ass once again, feeling her jump again. "Better get used to it Abby, we got six whole months to make up for. And that starts now." He said, reaching his tent as he opened the flap and stepped inside. Zipping it closed he then set her down on her feet, only to pull her roughly against his chest and keep her there as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>It was as if nothing ever changed between them. The moment they were alone in the tent, they were all over one another. The last six months apart had been hell for the both of them. Not knowing if the other was alive or not had been hell.<p>

Abby sighed as she laid on the makeshift bed. She was laying on her side, Daryl's chest pressed against her back. Abby played with his fingers as she relaxed, letting herself calm down now that she knew she was safe and so was Daryl.

"I missed this" She sighed as she closed her eyes, relaxing more feeling Daryl kissing along her shoulder, something that always relaxed her.

"What part?" He asked against her skin, never moving his mouth from her shoulder.

"All of it. The kissing, the sex, being with you. Everything, I missed all of it." She said as she shifted around so that she was laying on her other side and facing Daryl now. "And I really missed just laying in your arms and forgetting about the rest of the world around us." She said, running her fingers through his short hair lightly.

Daryl smiled as he kissed her, just keeping her close to him at this point. They kissed for a while before Abby eventually fell asleep, her head resting in her favorite spot, against Daryl's chest.

Daryl laid awake for several hours, just starring down at Abby as she slept. He was almost afraid to close his eyes, thinking when he opened them that it would have all just been a dream.


	4. Mrs Daryl Dixon

**Chapter 4-Mrs Daryl Dixon**

**Note: Some people may feel this story is going fast. This story isn't meant to be a long story. Probably no more than 10 chapters (if that)**

* * *

><p>The following morning Abby woke up tangled in blankets and Daryl's arms. She closed her eyes as she let out a soft sigh and relaxed back against his chest. For a moment she had been afraid that it had all just been a dream. Now she realized it was very much reality and she couldn't have been happier. She shifted a little, moving to get up but was stopped feeling Daryl's arms tighten around her waist and pull her back into his chest. Abby laughed softly as she smiled feeling his lips brushing along her shoulder.<p>

"Daryl it's morning." She whispered, rubbing his arms around her waist. "Time to get up."

"Not yet" He whispered against her shoulder and pulled her even closer if it was at all possible.

"Now who's the lazy ass?" She asked with a smile.

"Not lazy, just want to hold you." He said and Abby smiled more.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." She shifted a little in his arms so that she was now facing him. Her head rested on his arm that was under her. Abby lightly traced his chest with her fingers before kissing his chest softly. She could feel him kissing the top of her head and pulling her tight into his chest.

"You know if we don't go out there soon someone is going to come looking for us." She said as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

Daryl kissed her forehead and sighed a little, knowing that she was right but he had no desire to move right now. "Just a little longer. They can deal without us out there for a while longer." He said and Abby nodded.

They laid in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the company of the other. Outside the tent they could hear the other's moving around and talking. But the two made no moves to get up. Daryl was the one who finally broke the silence, waking up a half asleep Abby.

"There's something I need to ask you." Abby blinked slowly before turning her chocolate brown eyes to look up at him.

"What is it Daryl? You know you can ask or tell me anything." She shifted a little beside him, never taking her eyes off him as she watched him closely.

"The day I thought I lost you forever, when I called you I had just finished picking out this." He leaned over her, grabbing the small box from his bag and then leaned back as he looked at her.

Abby watched curiously as to what he was doing, not sure what had gotten into him all of the sudden. She glanced to the small box in his hand before looking back up at him, listening to what he was saying to her at this point. Deep down she knew where this was going, but she didn't want to talk, letting Daryl say what he needed to, just like she always did.

"I was going to take you to dinner that night, do everything right." He said glancing down at the box before looking back into her chocolate brown eyes. "I never got rid of it, hoping that you were still alive and I'd find you again." He said, smiling a little before opening the box, showing her the ring that was inside.

"I can't give you a big wedding or anything fancy. But I do know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be my wife." He said as he looked at her, not saying a word as he just watched her reaction.

"Daryl I don't care about anything fancy. Even if this all hadn't happened and things were still normal I wouldn't want a big fancy wedding. I don't care about any of that stuff. All I need to make me happy is you." She said after several moments of lying there silently. Abby looked up at him and smiled, not paying any attention to the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. "I love you and want to be with you the rest of my life and I want nothing more to be your wife." She smiled as she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes but they weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy.

Daryl had taken the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger where it belonged. Shoving his hand into her hair, he pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest as he kissed her hard enough to take her breath away.

When the kiss had ended, Abby started to get up. Daryl shook his head as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him as he moved so he was now hovering over her. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned before kissing her hard again. "I'm not finished with you yet Mrs. Dixon."

* * *

><p>It was close to noon by the time Abby managed to "escape" Daryl and the tent. She knew that if she didn't get dressed and leave the tent first, then Daryl would have kept her in there all day. Not that she was complaining though, however her stomach was. The growling was annoying and she used the hunger card to get herself free.<p>

Abby was too busy taking in her surroundings to realize that Daryl had come out of the tent. It wasn't until she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his hands slid into her front pockets that she realized he followed her. "Finally decided to join me outside did ya?" She smiled and just leaned back against his chest. For the first time in the past six months Abby felt safe, like nothing could hurt her. She felt how she usually did around Daryl.

"I'm not leaving you alone around Shane, not after the way he looked at you yesterday." He said a hint of jealousy in his voice. Abby only smiled feeling him pull her tighter against his chest. His jealousy never bothered her, Abby took it as a sign that he was never going to leave her.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I only have eyes for one man and that's my husband." She said as she rubbed his arms.

* * *

><p>The day consisted of a few things. Abby met most of the people in camp and surprisingly the woman had managed to pry her away from Daryl's side. Though Daryl didn't seem to like it much, he let her go, knowing they would be heading down to the lake. Of course after he was finished with what he was doing, he had every intention on going down there. He kept glaring at Shane who wasn't even trying to hide that he was watching Abby. Daryl knew he didn't have to worry about Abby leaving him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get uptight everytime Shane looked at her. If anything, Daryl was more uneasy about what Shane might try and do to <em>his<em> woman, _his WIFE. _

* * *

><p>Down at the lake Abby was sitting on one of the large rocks, her pant legs rolled up to just below her knees as her shoes laid off to the side, her feet in the water. It was a bit chilly but it felt great compared to the heat surrounding her. If there was one thing she absolutely hated about all of this it was no longer having air conditioning. Especially on hot days such as this. It had to be a hundred degrees if not more.<p>

"So what's the story with you and Dixon?" She heard a voice question from her right. Turning her head slightly, she looked through a few strands of her hair at Andrea who had been the one who asked the question. Lori and Carol had both stopped what they were doing to look at her, obviously wondering the same thing.

_Well gee put me on the spot why don't ya._ She thought to herself before she smiled, bringing a hand up to brush her hair from her eyes. "Daryl and I've known each other four years before all of this." She said as she played with a few strands of her brown hair.

"You two seem pretty close for just knowing each other." Andrea spoke up and Abby smiled as she looked at her.

"Daryl and I dated for four years before all this. We got separated six months ago when the outbreak happened." She smiled seeing as the group of girls just stared at her. "What? Is it that hard to believe?"

"It's just, with how Daryl acts it's a bit hard to believe he'd actually be like that with anyone." Lori said and Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"He's rough but I like it. Daryl is Daryl and I love him for who he is." She said, glad that the conversation ended there.

* * *

><p>That night Abby fell asleep wrapped in Daryl's arms as her back was pressed against his chest. She definitely thought that things couldn't get any better than how they were. She had her life back and more.<p> 


End file.
